Many scrapers, brushes, and other devices have been developed to remove snow, ice, and frost from vehicles. Typical scrapers have a scraping edge for removing snow, thin ice, and frost, and some also have aligned chipping teeth for chipping off chunks of thick ice and hard snow. However, these chipping teeth are often ineffective because most vehicle surfaces are curved, which prevents more than two chipping teeth from simultaneously contacting them. This significantly reduces the effectiveness of the chipping teeth and increases the amount of time required to remove thick ice and hard snow from vehicles.